Proposing
by Fezzes at 221b
Summary: Cecil doesn't want to be a cliché boyfriend, but the cliché ones were the perfect romantic ones, and Cecil only ever wanted the absolute best for Carlos. (And Dana wonders how a grown man can be so idiotic) CECILOS


**Yo, so basically Dana looks like this because this is FABULOUS : .**

 **And the literally most common, albino Cecil, with glasses and dresses from the '40's because oh my god I love that.**

Cecil sighed, spinning on his office chair. It squeaked as it had been for the past five minutes. Dana glared at him from under her electric blue fringe. He stopped, but the second she looked back down at her papers, he started again.

"Oh my god, Cecil." She snapped, flicking her fringe up out of her eyes and narrowed her eyes. "What the hell is it?"

Cecil rolled his head back, only just managing to keep his glasses on his nose.

"I want to ask Carlos to marry me." Dana raised an eyebrow, but not judgmentally.

"So, do it." She said, simply. Cecil made an unnatural gargling noise in the back of his throat and flung his arms out.

"But I can't. It's needs to be perfect and the most perfect ones are cliché," Dana closed her eyes in exasperation, he was a grown man, couldn't he do these things himself.

"So do it cliché but add something he likes… like science."

Then she realized that telling a very naïve and stupid (when it comes to science, anyway) Cecil to mess about with science was a _dreadful_ idea.

"Wait, no, don't-" But Cecil was already sweeping out the door with the energy of a hurricane, knocking papers off her desk, the chair he had been sitting on spinning with the force as he hurtled out of it and it squeaked every half turn. The door slammed shut behind him, and she heard a faint "Thank you Dana!" before the roar of his car.

Dana mentally smacked herself in the face for being stupid and went back to sorting through the massive piles of sheets Station Management had pushed under their door.

 _This was going to end badly_ …

XXXxxxXXX

Carlos was instantly suspicious when Cecil bobbed up in front of him, holding an Erlenmeyer flask with a sloshing clear liquid inside it.

"Hey Carlos!" he said happily, grinning wide. Carlos put the test tubes he was holding down securely (bad things tended to happen in the lab when Cecil was around) and walked around the lab bench to hug Cecil. He smelt like fresh paper and lemons.

"Hey Cece." He smiled into the crook of his neck.

While the other man was threading the fingers of one hand through his hair, he tried to carefully get the flask off him, but Cecil wouldn't fall for it and kept a death-like grip on it to the point of Carlos giving up because he was worried that Cecil would actually splinter it and drop whatever the hell was in it on the floor, or worse, on the table.

After a minute or so, Cecil gently disentangled himself, and stood Carlos on the other side of the table and carefully placed the equipment on it to the ends of the table, Carlos frantically trying to help him, fearing he would break something.

Then Cecil put the flask down and smiled at Carlos, who was slightly worried.

Taking a deep breath, Cecil pulled a small velvet-covered box out of his pocket and met Carlos' stunned gaze.

And, suddenly, in a burst of movement, he ripped the box open, pulled the ring out of it- Carlos managing to get a glimpse of a golden band with a purple gem inset, and what looked like engraved writing on the inside where is caught the light- and threw it into the flask of unidentifiable liquid, with practised aim.

"MARRY ME?" Cecil roared over the _vwomp_ of highly corrosive liquid reacting with gold and the sudden plume of smoke and flame and probably a mixture of poisonous gases.

And Carlos started to laugh, sinking to his knees, and trying not to cry with mirth.

Cecil's face dropped in worry and he walked around the bench before kneeling down next to the hysterical scientist.

"Carlos? Do you not want to-"but the voice of Night Vale was cut off by an arm snaking around his waist and he was pulled into Carlos.

"You stupid, stupid idiot," Carlos huffed and pressed his lips to Cecil's, a kiss filled with teeth and smile.

Carlos pulled away first, after a few seconds of bliss. He buried his head in the blonde man's chest, tears of happiness streaming down his cheeks.

"Yes," he whispered, ignoring the fact that he had just made out with his boyfriend in front of all of his scientists, and that the flask was probably vaguely dangerous and that he should be worried.

"Yes, Cecil, of course."


End file.
